Birdlover
by Kaeera
Summary: There's something about Mimi nobody knew...(Slight Mimato)
1. Birds

Bird-lover

>   
  

> 
> _Okay, here is a story about Mimi - she didn't move to the USA in my version, so don't be confused!_   
_This story is a little bit....different....Don#t ask me how I got this idea...I started to write down some stuff and then, I started to write about birds*sweatdrops*_   
_Anyway, I hope you like this fic.___
> 
> _:-P Kaeera_   
  

> 
> **Bird-lover**   
  

> 
> **Part One**   
  

> 
> A blue sky...
> 
> White, huge clouds...
> 
> A warm and big sun....
> 
> Some birds are flying...
> 
> I can't recognise them, they are too far away.
> 
> I like birds. They are so beautiful, and very intelligent.   
I could spend hours in watching birds playing in the trees, or listening their melodies.   
I especially like eagles and hawks – they look so proud, so majestic.
> 
> Oh, I didn't introduce myself, did I?
> 
> My name is Mimi – Mimi Tachikawa, and I am 15 years old.
> 
> I love shopping and fashion. And birds.
> 
> No one knows that I love birds – they would never think that of me. They just don't fit to Mimi, the fashion girl, the Barbie doll...   
Yeah, that's my image. I know it, and feel somehow unlucky about it.   
But I don't want to change it...
> 
> Why?
> 
> That's difficult...   
I think that I'm frightened. When the people know you, then they can hurt you. I am afraid of this.
> 
> Long, long time ago someone did that to me._ Hurt me._   
I was 7 years old when it happened, but I remember it as it has been yesterday:
> 
> I was walking home from school when I saw this bird. It was a blackbird, and it was sitting there, staring at me. It didn't fly away.   
Watching it, I kneeled down and looked in this deep, black eyes – eyes with are so different from human eyes.   
Somehow this eyes touched my soul, and I started to speak with it.   
"Hello, my name is Mimi, and who are you?"   
It only moved his head, but I was sure that it understood every single word I said.   
"You have very nice eyes, do you know that?", I giggled.   
But the moment of peace between human and animal didn't last long. A boy from my class had watched our meeting and ran towards me, chasing away the bird.   
He waved with his hands and shouted: "Mimi is talking with birds! She's mad! Mad-Mimi, Mad-Mimi, Mad-Mimi...", he continued to sing this words while I started sobbing.   
Not that this stupid boy had chased my little friend away, now he was making fun of me.   
The next months, my nickname was Mad-Mimi or Bird-Mimi.   
I never talked with birds again...
> 
> But I never stopped loving them.   
Others love cats and dogs, and I love birds.   

> 
> *   

> 
> It's time to go home.
> 
> I send a last glance to the birds in the sky.
> 
> It must be wonderful to fly there, near to the sun and leaving every pain after you.   
But I can't fly, and I will never can.
> 
> I stand up and brush the dirt of my skirt. Such a wonderful day, and I am sitting here, worrying about nothing.   
I should spend my time in a more happier activity.
> 
> But I am not in the mood for it.   
Mimi Tachikawa and depressed? Don't you laugh with this idea?
> 
> I mean really depressed, not worried about the wrong haircut.
> 
> It's true, I am depressed.
> 
> And even my little friends, the birds, can't help me.
> 
> I am a little bit jealous of Sora. Okay, she is my best friend, but....she is so lucky with her boyfriend. They are together for over a year now, and they are still the best couple I can imagine. She deserves it, that's true. It's just that...everyone takes her so serious.
> 
> No one takes me serious.   
For everybody I am the little girl or the fashion doll.
> 
> Nobody, not even my closest friends, know how I feel inside. Deep inside.   
Sometimes it seems that they don't believe that a Mimi Tachikawa can have serious feelings, too.
> 
> I am not angry with them...I showed them only this side of me, so they believe that this side is the true Mimi.   
But it isn't.   
I am angry with me...because I've never been brave enough to show them the real Mimi.
> 
> And now it's too late.
> 
> I wish I could be a bird and fly away.
> 
> Fly away in the blue sky, forgetting all the things which worry me, only peace in my heart.
> 
> I have really no idea why I am so depressed the last time.   
Nothing special happened – or?
> 
> There are more birds as usual, and I see them everywhere. Like they follow me. Like they want to help me.
> 
> That's stupid, Mimi, why shall some birds want to help you?   
And how shall they do this?
> 
> I didn't get enough sleep the last time, that's it.
> 
> I walk homewards.   
  

> 
> *   
  

> 
> Tomorrow is the last date and I didn't finish my oral presentation yet!
> 
> I am so angry! How could I forget it?! That's all because of this stupid depressions!
> 
> I am in my room, working with at least a ton of books on my table, when a strange melody comes to my ear.   
I put the pencil down and look through the window.
> 
> Outside there's a bird – a blackbird.   
It's singing this song, the song without words.
> 
> I become peaceful and open slowly the window. "Hello, little bird", I whisper.
> 
> It watches me and holds its head in this typical bird-style. And I...I put my head in my arms and watch him, forgetting about the presentation, the stress, the depressions...
> 
> The melody is so soft and sweet that I close my eyes....and begin to sleep.
> 
> And dream.   

> 
> _I am walking down an empty street. When I say empty, it means that no human persons are there. But there are birds. Many, many birds....crows, blackbirds, parrots, budgies, eagles, hawks, ducks..._   
_The birds don't frighten me._   
_The thing which frightens is the silence._   
_So many birds, and no one makes a noise..._   
_Only the wind is blowing, and thousands of black eyes watch me._   
_Silent._   
_I look around, search for....I don't know, for a person, a friend...___
> 
> _Empty.___
> 
> _And then she comes.___
> 
> _It's a girl, a child.___
> 
> _Maybe six or seven years old.___
> 
> _Her hair is brown, and her eyes are of the same colour as mine...very big eyes, nearly too big for this small face. And there's something in this eyes...something very special, which shouldn't be in the eyes of a kid.___
> 
> _And then I recognise her.___
> 
> _It's me.___
> 
> _As if the girl could read my mind, she starts to speak:___
> 
> _"Yes, I am you."___
> 
> _Her face was blank. And this eyes – this big eyes which seem to look through your soul.___
> 
> _"W-What do you want?", I finally manage to stammer.___
> 
> _"I want nothing", she replies softly. "It's you who wants something."___
> 
> _"Me?"___
> 
> _"Yes."___
> 
> _"And what?"___
> 
> _"I can't tell you, you have to find it on your own. You know it deep in your heart."___
> 
> _I shake my head and look down to the ground. "I wanna....I wanna be taken serious. I want to loose my Barbie image...I wanna show myself..."_   
_When I speak this words, I realise that they are true. I look up, straight in her eyes.___
> 
> _She smiles. Not a kid's smile, it's a smile which is....old....old and wise.___
> 
> _"But you are frightened that you'll be hurt."___
> 
> _It's no question, it's an establishing.___
> 
> _"Tell me what I can do.", I beg and continue staring in her eyes. Time seems to freeze.___
> 
> _Then, finally, she closes her eyes and waves towards all the birds.___
> 
> _"We will help you."___
> 
> _I blink and ask confused: "What....the birds?"___
> 
> _She nods.___
> 
> _"Why?"___
> 
> _"Because you love birds."___
> 
> _"There are many people who love birds."___
> 
> _"No, there aren't. Many people like birds – they think that they're cute and sweet, but only a few accept them. Love them. Talk with them."___
> 
> _"I-I can't believe you. How can birds help me? Why should they do that? And...and what do I have to do?"___
> 
> _But nobody answers my questions – the girl who was me has disappeared without any track. Only the birds stay, still silent and staring at me with their amazing eyes._   
__   

> 
> *   
  

> 
> I open my eyes and find myself in my room, head in my arms before the open window.   
"What a weird dream", I think to myself and close the window.
> 
> What does that mean?
> 
> The birds will help me? Because I love them?
> 
> I don't understand it...
> 
> Then I remember something....
> 
> "OH MY GOD!! MY ORAL PRESENTATION!!!!"
> 
> I glance to the clock and gasp in horror...9 o'clock in the evening...I will never finish it today!
> 
> "This is one of these days where everything goes wrong!", I grumble and take a book, trying to make the best of this situation.   
  

> 
> *   

> 
> The next day:   

> 
> Hardly awake, I switch the alarm off and go into the kitchen. No more dreams of birds and myself.   
And I could finish my presentation – I won't get the best mark for it, but well, I did it in two hours! (we had this homework for over two weeks...)
> 
> "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!", I shout when I leave the house, hurrying towards my school.   
Like usually I'm too late.   
I somehow can't manage it to go out of the house in time...I run to school every morning.
> 
> First lesson: Maths.   
Not my favourite subject, so I decide that it doesn't harm anymore when I sleep a little more. I arrange the books on the table, so that the teacher won't see me and look out of the window.
> 
> A crow.
> 
> Huge and black, it looks at me.
> 
> I'm fascinated. This is the feeling I have every time when I see a bird.
> 
> Fascination.
> 
> I have to think of my dream again. I don't know...do I want to change anything? I am...unsure. Maybe they'll take me serious and I don't like it. Maybe...I am not created for seriousness.   
Maybe it's my destiny.
> 
> I sigh. This is really unusual for me. I never had such strange depressions before – and such weird dreams.   
Now, when I think about it, I realise that I've ignored the birds over the last years.   
I didn't notice them!   
Why do I realise them right now?   
Why is this fascination back?
> 
> Because I am unsure?
> 
> Depressed?
> 
> Confused?
> 
> Mimi, the Bird-lover. Mad-Mimi. Mimi, the fashion girl. Barbie-Mimi. Complaining-Mimi. Mimi, the child of sincerity.
> 
> Who's the right one?
> 
> Who's real?
> 
> The crow is still there. Nobody without me seems to notice it.   
We watch each other. Black eyes. Deep black eyes.
> 
> They are telling me something. Something which I can't describe in words.   
Something different.
> 
> So many problems, so many thoughts.   
What's the sense of it all? I have no idea.
> 
> Mimi, the Bird-Lover.
> 
> I decide that this name fits perfectly.
> 
> That's my secret, and I will be never brave enough to tell anybody about it.
> 
> Something deep inside prevents me from doing this.   
  

> 
> End of Part One   

> 
> _Oookay, what did you think about it? A little weird, not?...._   
_I want to hear your opinions...Tell me how I should continue this story....Shall I make a romance (maybe Mimato?) Or something different? Letting it center only about Mimi?_   
_I have some ideas in my head, but I wanna hear what you would prefer, so please review!___
> 
> _I am waiting! :)_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


  



	2. Bird-Lover

Bird-lover_2

> ****   
_Here it is, the second part of my...weird...story.*coughs* I know, the idea is stupid and pretty senseless, but maybe you like it._   
__   
****   
****   
**** ****
> 
> **Bird-Lover**   
****   
****   
**** ****
> 
> **Part Two**   

> 
> School is over and I am walking home. Suddenly I hear footsteps.
> 
> "Hi Mimi!"
> 
> "Oh, hi Sora.", I smile to her. "How is it going? Still with your boyfriend?"
> 
> She giggles: "Yeah, still the old couple. But I wanted to talk to you about something different."   
"And about what?"   
She points towards a bench some meters away from us. "Maybe we should sit down."   
Her serious eyes are staring at me, and I nod.   
We settle down on the bench.   
"So, what's your problem", I ask, watching some sparrows which are searching for bread on the ground.   
"You."
> 
> "Me??", I look up, full of surprise. "Why me?"
> 
> "You acted strange the last days – I am worried about you. Do you have any problems?"   
"No, I am okay."
> 
> "Really?"
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> I can't look in her eyes – I am lying to her, I am lying to my best friend. But what shall I tell her? 'Sora, I am depressed, but I don't know why?'   
'Sora, the birds are talking with me in my dreams....' She would think that I am crazy!
> 
> "Mimi, why are you lying?", a soft voice asks. I flinch. "I-I don't lye..."
> 
> She puts her hands on my shoulders and turns me around, so that I have to look in her eyes.   
"Yes, you are lying to me, your best friend. What's wrong with you, Mimi? Can't you tell it?"
> 
> I shake my head. She continues to talk with this softly and serious voice.
> 
> "Everybody is worried about you. You don't laugh or complain anymore, and it seems that you have lost your mood for shopping! Even the boys noticed something!"
> 
> I sniffle and put her hands away. "I'm sorry that I am worrying you, but you can't help me. This is something I have to handle on my own!"
> 
> "We can't help you? I can't help you...?"
> 
> Instead of answering her, I point towards the sparrows and ask:   
"What do you see there, Sora?"
> 
> She's confused, I can feel it, but after a short moment of silence she answers: "Well...only some birds, I think. Sparrows."
> 
> I stand up and shake my head. "No, you can't help me.
> 
> I leave her, alone.   
She wouldn't understand me. No one understands me. _Only some birds...._   
That's what the most people think.   
I don't know why I think such weird things when I see birds...   
Things like_ 'This are the most beautiful creatures on this planet_' or _'My god, the eyes of this blackbird are amazing!"_   
I mean, I girl in my age should think that when she sees boys! When she watches her boyfriend...but not when she watches birds!
> 
> I shoot a last glance back to the bench. There she is, alone, the short red hair waves in the wind. I know that I hurt her. She only wanted to help me, and I pushed her away.
> 
> And then I realise it...
> 
> I am so stupid.
> 
> She asked me – seriously – she wanted to take me serious, but I refused.
> 
> I want that people take me serious, and when they do, I push them away...
> 
> What's the thing I really want?   
  

> 
> *   
  

> 
> I don't want to go home, not now.
> 
> I have to see clearer about myself.
> 
> So I stay in the park and watch the birds. A single sparrow is coming nearer, and I kneel down. I always wondered why nobody noticed how intelligent they are; I mean, their brain is as big as a bubble-gum, and they manage it to steal the bread from the much bigger pigeon.
> 
> The small, grey bird comes nearer and nearer until it's only a few centimetres away from my feet.
> 
> "Hello.", I whisper and smile.
> 
> "Tchirp", is the answer. They only can say this: Tchirp. Sparrows can't sing like blackbirds. They use the same call, all time.   
But they can express so much with this single word, much more than I can express with my language...I always thought that I understand them a little.
> 
> "Don't be scared." I put my hand to the tiny creature who watches me full of suspicion.   
But then, it jumps on my hand.
> 
> I stay silent – every sudden movement would frighten it.
> 
> "Maybe you can tell me what's wrong with me?", I ask.
> 
> "Tchirp!", for me it sounds like a Yes. "Tchirp?"
> 
> "I am depressed, but I don't know why.", I tell him, and he seems to listen.
> 
> "Why am I so fascinated by you? Did you hypnotise me?", I chuckle.
> 
> "Tchirp!"
> 
> "Awww, well, that's really helping me.", I begin to enjoy this conversation.
> 
> "Ahm...Mimi?", a voice asks carefully, but not carefully enough. My little friend flies away, and I look sadly after him and sigh.
> 
> "Yes?", I get up and brush the dirt away. Then I turn around.   
It's Matt.   
"Oh, hi Matt....Haven't seen you for a long time."
> 
> "Well, I am kinda busy right now. But Mimi, what's wrong with you? I met Sora, and she was really worried about you!"
> 
> "There's nothing.", I sigh, "You know how Sora is; she always cares for everyone and worries like a mother."
> 
> "But she never worries without a reason."
> 
> I shrug. What can I say? Another person who won't understand me.
> 
> "And why do you prefer talking with birds instead with your friends?"
> 
> Oh no, he listened to my little 'conversation'. Now he will think that I am mad and tell it everyone...Mad-Mimi...   
"It's not your problem!", I say rude and walk away.   
He follows me. "Why not? I am your friend."
> 
> "You wouldn't understand.", I bite on my lips.
> 
> "How do you know that when you never tried it to tell me?"
> 
> "I know it."
> 
> "Oookay, Mimi Tachikawa knows everything, not? She's so perfect that she doesn't need the help of her friends, or what!", now he's really angry.
> 
> "You wouldn't take me serious.", I stare into his amazing blue eyes....strange, these eyes remind me of bird-eyes...the same intelligent, but caring look.
> 
> "No one does.", with these last words I leave him, too, and walk away.
> 
> Great. Now I hurt two of my best friends. That's really a wonderful day.   
  

> 
> *   
  

> 
> "I'm home", I yell and walk to my room.
> 
> I don't want to speak with my parents, not now. I am too angry, too upset.
> 
> Am I angry about the others or about myself?   
Probably both.
> 
> Like everyday the birds sing in front of the window. But today I don't want to hear them.   
I slam the window.   
"Let me in peace!"
> 
> And I sit down in a corner of my room, head in the arms, softly crying.
> 
> I become more and more tired....   

> 
> I_t's the same empty street again.___
> 
> _This time it's really empty....no humans, no birds.___
> 
> _Only the little girl.___
> 
> _She's there, waiting, and I know that she waited for me. That she is me.___
> 
> _But how can she be me when I am here?___
> 
> _"Because every person has two 'self's' .", she answers my thought question.___
> 
> _"What do you mean with that?"___
> 
> _"I am the other side of you, the side you've hidden for so long time. The Bird-lover. The Serious. The Caring and Thoughtful Mimi.___
> 
> _The Mature Mimi."___
> 
> _"Mature?"___
> 
> _"Your child days will be over soon, and you have to realise some important things about the life – and yourself."___
> 
> _"You mean, I have to become an adult??"___
> 
> _"You can't call it this way....I would call it that 'the time is ready for a change'. And that you need it."___
> 
> _"Oh."___
> 
> _I am silent. Ready for a change? Is this the reason why I feel so depressed... strange... misunderstood?___
> 
> _"But why do you tell me that?", I want to know. "Does everyone have such...dreams?"___
> 
> _"No, this is your special way to deal with the whole situation."___
> 
> _"Mine?"___
> 
> _"Every single person handle things his own way. You loved birds, so a force deep inside of you involved them. And I am the person you wish to be – sometimes – so you dreamed of me."___
> 
> _"Hey, I never wished to be a little child!"___
> 
> _"But you wished that you could talk serious. That you could tell about the way you feel about birds. That you could be yourself."___
> 
> _She is right. Yeah, every word which she – I - say(s) is right.___
> 
> _"But...", I want to ask a last question, but she has already disappeared without any track. I sigh. Maybe it wouldn't help me a lot to ask...I mean, I ask myself then, how can I get a good answer?___
> 
> _I yawn._   
  

> 
> And find myself yawning in the corner of my room.   
I blink. This is the second time I fall asleep in the afternoon. I am getting old....
> 
> I decide to go out a little. I am too confused to make homework; a little bit fresh air won't harm.
> 
> "Mum, I am going for a walk.", I speak to the door in the kitchen where my mother is standing.   
She looks out of the door: "Alone?"   
"Sure."   
"Please be careful!"   
I roll my eyes. Why are mothers always like this?   
"I will be okay, Mum, only a short walk in the park.", I yell and leave the house.
> 
> What's the meaning of this weird dream? Maybe I should tell my problems to someone.   
Maybe that's a part of....becoming mature.   
But it's so difficult...and there's still the fear of being hurt.   
The other way round....If you have always fear, then you can never love.   
No risk, no fun?
> 
> "Tchirp?"
> 
> "Ah, it's you again!", I laugh, looking down at my little grey friend. It's the same like before, I recognise him. People say always that one bird is similar to another (especially sparrows), but that's wrong.   
They are individual, like us.
> 
> "Tchirp."
> 
> He seems to be very excited, and a few seconds later I see the reason.   
It's grey, small and obviously female.   
"Oh, you have a wife? How nice for you.", I watch the sweet couple.   
"My congratulations!"
> 
> "Tchirp!"
> 
> "You're welcome!"
> 
> They both fly around me, chirping happily and I have to smile when I see their luck.   
Their life is so easy.   
No weird dreams, no stress, no school, no depressions.
> 
> Just living.
> 
> They fly away, leaving me there.
> 
> Alone.
> 
> And it begins to rain. That's so typical, you feel depressed and then it has to rain, too...as if your sad mood wouldn't be bad enough.
> 
> The best thing: I am here in my T-shirt, and it gets cold!
> 
> These last days could be cut out of the calendar, really!
> 
> Soaking wet, I manage it to reach my home. What a terrible day! I spend the rest of the day in drying my hair and my clothes, then I try to make some homework, but I can't concentrate. It's really hard to think for a solution in maths when you always see birds before your inner eyes.   
  
  

> 
> END OF PART TWO   
  
  

> 
> _And, what did you think about it? It's senseless, how I said, and nothing big happens._   
_I decided that I will bring a little bit more romance into it in the next parts....probably Mimato (I am writing a seperate Mimoe story...let's see how it will work!)._   
_I don't know why I write such a...bird...story. I like birds, but well....___
> 
> _At least it's something different!___
> 
> _I am sorry for grammatical errors....I am German, how you know, and learn English in school. (And French, I hate it, it's so dificult!!!! Does anyone has French as a subject? Parlez vous francais? ARGH! This language is soooo difficult with all the spelling things...Je détèste ca ---I have no cedille on my keyboard.)_   
_Okay, that doesn't belong here... I am always digressing.___
> 
> _And when you have any ideas about the next part, let me hear them, okay?___
> 
> _:) Kaeera_   
  



	3. Bird-Princess

Bird-lover_3

>   
__Here's the last part of this *coughs*weird*coughs*story...   
__It's - like always - pretty senseless. Not that much Mimato in here. I am a bad romance writer.   
__:( Anyway, enjoy it and review.__
> 
> _Kaeera_   
  
  
****
> 
> **Bird-Lover**   
  
  
  
**** ****
> 
> **Part Three**   
  

> 
> This weather is horrible.   
Raining, raining and raining.   
Grey sky with heavy clouds. Cold. Freeze. Windy.   
And no birds. The weather is too bad for them.   
My parents aren't at home. They are away for some days – business things.   
The house is empty without them.
> 
> I remember that I always wanted a pet. A bird. But my parents didn't allow it. Too much dirt.   
I always visited the pet shop when I walked home from school. I visited the little budgies there. They are so cute and intelligent. Okay, they can't sing(in fact, they cry around VERY loud, that can be nerving), but they are so....strange?   
When I remember it rightly, they are the smallest parrots, not?   
Parrots are funny.   
There was one budgie who has always talked to me. I said 'Hello' and he tried to repeat it....he never managed it, it sounded like 'Tcherrro' or so, but he was trying again and again, and he seemed to like it.   
The woman who sold the pets called me always the little 'Bird-Princess'...
> 
> How funny, now I remember this facts so clearly....I nearly forgot them during the years I have grown up.   
Bird-Princess...   
Bird-Lover....   
Many nicknames for one person.   
One person with many sides?   
I don't know....
> 
> I startle when the doorbell rings. Who can that be? The ringing continues.
> 
> I put my pencil down and hurry towards the front door. Shooting a glance through the window, I notice that it hasn't stop raining yet.
> 
> It's Matt.
> 
> The water is dripping from his hair, and his clothes are soaking wet.
> 
> "Uhm....hello.", I stammer, surprised by this unexpected visit.
> 
> "Hi...", he says, "Ehm...may I come in? It's pretty wet here..."
> 
> "Oh, sure, I am sorry."
> 
> I invite him to my room and put his jacket. It's really wet, as if he had fallen into a river or so.   
"So, why do you visit me in this weather? You should have stayed at home where you are dry and warm!"
> 
> "I wanted to say sorry.", he stares down to the ground.
> 
> "Huh?", I ask surprised, "Why that?"
> 
> "Because...you know yesterday at the park...I shouldn't have yelled at you.", he looks ashamed.   
"Well, it was my fault, too."   
"You really can't tell us – me – what's wrong?", his eye seem so worriedly.   
Mimi, you stupid cow, why do you worry your friends so much!   
I sigh. "It's not that....I don't know what's wrong with me...I wish I would, then it would be much easier...There are some things which are bothering me, but....I really don't know, and it's so difficult to explain!"   
He thinks a little: "Maybe I can ask you some questions and you answer me?"   
"I don't think that that will help me...but we can give it a try", he sneezes and I watch him worriedly: "But before, I'll make you a hot tea. I don't want that you get ill!"
> 
> He smiles warmly and nods.   
  

> 
> *   
  

> 
> "So, do you have any boy problems? Lovesickness?"
> 
> I chuckle. "No, it's not like that."
> 
> "Problems with your parents?"
> 
> "No, just the usual stuff teenager have with their parents – fights about that I haven't cleaned my room and so on. Nothing serious."
> 
> "That's really difficult – bad marks in school?"
> 
> "Nope."
> 
> He throws is hands in the air. "What then? I can't think of other possibilities!"
> 
> I look into my cup with the green-brown tea. "I think it's...me."
> 
> "You???"
> 
> I sigh deeply. "It's just...I am feeling so...misunderstood. I mean, no one takes me serious – really serious like they do with Sora!"
> 
> He shakes his head: "But that's wrong! What are you telling? Isn't the fact that I am sitting here and listen to you a prove that we take you serious? Didn't Sora talk with you seriously?"
> 
> "Yes, but...it's not the only thing. There are some things about myself I feel unsure about."
> 
> "What things?"
> 
> "I-I can't tell you."
> 
> "Try it."
> 
> His blue eyes are staring into mine, and again they seem so similar to the birds eyes....they stare through your facade, directly in your heart and your soul. They read your feelings, and they understand them   
That's the way I always felt about birds, and now I feel the same way about Matt...about Matt, the cool guy...I never thought that he could look like this.   
I have to tell him....I will never be lucky when I can't tell it!
> 
> "Ilovebirds.", I say very fast, staring down on the ground. I feel that I blush, and it gets hot.   
He blinks: "You....love birds."
> 
> Silence.
> 
> Then:
> 
> "And what's bad about that? I mean, many people love birds...I think they are pretty nice, too..."
> 
> "You don't understand it.", I interrupt him, "It's not that I like them like other people do...I love them! Every time when I see a bird, I can spend hours in watching them, and I enjoy it. I talk with them, and for me it seems that they understand what I am saying.   
For me they are my friends, my partners...I am mad after them. There is a special band between us. A very special one...."
> 
> "And you don't like that?", he wants to know.
> 
> "Sure, I like it, but it's just that....it makes me..."
> 
> "Different?", I look surprised up when I hear the hard tone of his words. "You are afraid to tell it to someone because it makes you different? Because it makes you individual?"
> 
> "Why are you so angry?", I feel the warm tears in my eyes.
> 
> "Because of what you said. It's so stupid! Do you wanna be a nobody for all time? Living in the crowd, grey like all the others? Afraid of showing any difference to the public?   
Everyone has to live his own life, even if it's difficult, even when people laugh at you, even when they make fun of you. You have to be strong, then you can achieve your dreams! You should show your love to the birds. Ignore what people say about you; we, your friends, won't call you stupid and we won't laugh about you. There are people who will support you. You have to trust them!"
> 
> The words he said shock me. Deep inside I know that they are true, but the reason of being different is only the half...
> 
> "You are right, Matt, and I know that. It's just....very difficult, you know. And there is another reason, and it's very simple: Fear!"
> 
> The tears are now falling down my cheeks, while I try to smile weakly.   
"When I tell the things I told you, I tell my deepest secret. I will share a little of my heart – and when people know such things about you, they can hurt you...It's a pain which is much more terrible than physical pain. And I am afraid of this....really afraid!"
> 
> "But people will always hurt you.", he says softly with an encouraging smile, "You have to live with that. It makes you stronger when you handle it rightly. There is one thing which helped me a lot: Every time when someone hurt me, then I thought of my friends. I thought of Gabumon and the things I've gone through when we have been in the Digital World. I thought of the wonderful moments we have shared, and that I should be more than happy to have such a good friend, even if I can't talk to him every day.   
And it helped me, believe me."
> 
> He sighs: "And now, please stop crying, otherwise I will start crying, too, because you look so sad."
> 
> I wipe my eyes and try again a smile. This time it is working better.
> 
> "And, by the way.", he adds, "I think your bird-love isn't that different at all. I have a similar "crush", when you can call it that way."
> 
> "You??", I ask surprised, "Tell me more about it."
> 
> "Music.", he says simply. "You are crazy after birds – for me it's the music. Every time when I play, I forget all the things around me. I don't hear it when people ask for me, don't hear the telephone ring, I am lost in my own little world.   
There are songs which make my heart beating....faster, my hands want to play, the rhythm goes through my body...   
I can spend hours in playing the same song again and again(which makes my dad very mad sometimes).   
When I play, when I sing, then I do it with my heart and with my soul. Without music I would die...really, it's so important to me.   
The music-love is more common than the bird-love, that's clear, but they are in a way very similar. Both take the heart and the soul of their followers."   
  
  

> 
> *   
  
  

> 
> In the evening, I have to think again and again over the things Matt told me.   
He's right, in all points. Definitely, he is.   
But the way he said it...I never thought that they 'cool Matt' could talk like this...and that he loves the music that much.   
This guy surprises me. But I like this unexpected side of him.   

> 
> _The place has changed this time.___
> 
> _It's colourful, and there are some humans. Shops are open, and the sun is shining.___
> 
> _I am dreaming again, not?___
> 
> _The birds are still there, but they are talking....well, talking isn't the right words....they are screaming around, some singing, some crying, some chirping._   
_They are all very happy, and they watch me with shining eyes.___
> 
> _But I am not there. I mean, the small Mimi Tachikawa who is me, isn't there.___
> 
> _"I am right here.", the soft voice says, and I turn around, seeing into her sparkling eyes.___
> 
> _She smiles.___
> 
> _"You learned some very important things, didn't you?"___
> 
> _I nod. "Yeah."___
> 
> _"And you will keep them in your heart?"___
> 
> _"I will for sure!"___
> 
> _"That's good. Remember, you are someone very special, since you have the birds."___
> 
> _"Yes, I am a bird-lover.", I say laughing.___
> 
> _"Well, bird-princess would fit better.", she stares in my eyes and reads my soul.___
> 
> _"I have to go now. It was nice to meet you, Mimi."___
> 
> _"How can you say that, you are me, so you will stay with me until I die....in one way..."___
> 
> _"But we will never be able to meet like this. I am with you, but deep inside, and you won't notice me the most time."___
> 
> _"I think that's too difficult for me....I don't understand it."___
> 
> _"You don't have to. Don't forget me and the things that happened during the last days, that will be enough!", she watches the birds, "It's time now."___
> 
> _And again, she disappears and I am there, alone.___
> 
> _She helped me a lot, my small reflection.___
> 
> _But Matt helped me the most, he was really wonderful....I feel that my cheeks become red, so I forbid myself to think anymore about this blonde guy with the bird eyes.___
> 
> _But he's really cute. Oh no, I didn't want to think...well, I am already as read as a tomato, and it's only a dream, so I can do it. The birds won't tell anyone. They are my friends....___
> 
> _My other friends, the human friends, will have to accept a new Mimi soon._   
_They will have to get used to Mimi, the bird-princess AND to Mimi, the Barbie-Doll._   
_I have learned that this are two sides of me, and that one side can't exist without another – like darkness can't exist without the light._   
_Two sides of a coin, one well-known, one know two only one – no, now two persons._   
_Strange, that the first person who knows about my secret is Matt.___
> 
> _Maybe he is a little bit more than a friend...___
> 
> _I would like that. Really, I would.___
> 
> _Tomorrow I will say 'Thank You' to him, and I'll invite him for a date.___
> 
> _Music-Lover and Bird-Lover have really much in common. And the idea of such a paring...___
> 
> _It's a good idea...___
> 
> _Yeah, it is._
> 
> _Bird-princess and Music-prince...._   
  
  
  

> 
> THE END   
  
  
  
__ __
> 
> _How I said, not much romance in here._   
_If you have any comments or requests, you can mail me under **dragonbeing@hotmail.com**_   
_I would love to hear from you! Really, I would.___
> 
> _The end of this is soooooooo bad, but I didn't have a better idea, I am really sorry for such a stupid and short ending*hides under the table and sobs in her t-shirt*___
> 
> _Thanks for reading! Really, thank you a lot!___
> 
> _KAEERA_   
__   
__ __
> 
> _By the way, I really love birds, so maybe that's a reason why I have written this story...and I have two budgies, who like to snap in my fingers and to eat the wallpaper, but they are soooo intelligent and sweet*jumps up and down*_   
_OKAY, you caught me, I am totally crazy after birds*looks guilty*_   
__


End file.
